


smite, hit!

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ATC, Babilonia, F/M, bandara
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tukang modus di rush hourATC bandara besar, tolong jangan beraksi sekarang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smite, hit!

** smite, hit! **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : Romance/Humor.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : canon, modern setting. airport-thingy.

.

_smite_ [ _english_ ] — to strike with love/infatuation

.

.

#

"Babilonia?" tanyanya, seenaknya menarik kursi ke samping kiri Vietnam. "Waktu belajarmu di depan komputer pengawas udara sudah selesai?"

Kemudian Australia melongok ke bidang kaca besar di kanan Vietnam. Pesawat memang takkan pernah pergi dari Bandara Dubai, selalu ada dan datang bergantian menuntut manajemen yang harus dikepalai ratusan orang.

Takkan pernah mati, puluhan jam sehari, aktivitas yang melibatkan banyak aktor membuat tempat ini menjadi salah satu area publik tersibuk di dunia. Salah satu alasan mengapa beberapa perwakilan dari Asia, Eropa dan Australia berada di divisi-divisi tertentu untuk belajar di bandara tersebut, tentang segala penanganan masalah-masalahnya dan manajemen tugas-tugasnya.

Vietnam memutar bola mata. "Aku harus lapor tentang semua bacaanku padamu?"

"Tidak juga." Australia berdiri sebentar untuk membalik arah kursi dan duduk kembali dengan bertopang pada punggung kursinya. "Tapi kau harus cerita kenapa kau malah membaca buku di tempat ini, di _rush hour_ lalu-lintas pesawat. Apa kata Germany yang membagi-bagi tugas kita—yang tentunya dia sudah sangat merepotkan diri untuk riset dan mencari tahu aspek-aspek apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki di tempat kita masing-masing. Ha?"

"Dia tidak mengawasi dua puluh empat jam." Hela. Vietnam terpaku pada paragraf ketiga halaman sebelah kiri. "Ralat. Sepuluh jam."

"Tentang apa, sih?" Australia bergeser lebih dekat lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus satu divisi denganmu, sih." Vietnam bersungut-sungut, tetapi tak berusaha menjauhkan buku itu dari Australia. Komplit sekali; pegiat modus dan wanita segan-segan ingin. Siang itu, seorang ekspatriat di divisi pengawasan lalu-lintas udara tersenyum geli setelah melirik dua _nation_ setengah trainee itu.

"Sayangnya, Nona Lien, Anda sangat beruntung karena hanya ada kita berdua di divisi ATC ini." Australia mencoba menahan tawa dengan menggembungkan pipi—menyebalkan seperti ikan kembung yang berduri yang hobi mengejek, cetus Vietnam tak tahu rasa malu di hatinya.

Australia tak patah arang. Melongok lagi sambil memicingkan mata, memilih tempat secara acak untuk semakin mencari tahu. "Oo, astronomi Babilonia. Mmm, tak kusangka kau tertarik juga."

"Aku hanya sedang mendalami beberapa hal. Zappu—Pleaides." Dia malah bercerita. Siapa yang enggan sebenarnya? Bukan Vietnam, bukan, percayalah!

"Zappu? Ha?"

"Nama antik dari Timur-Tengah kuno. Awas kalau bercanda dengan itu." Tatapan Vietnam seperti ingin menerkam, namun caranya cemberut tetap bisa membuat Australia tertawa.

"Aku juga suka Timur Tengah." Mendekat lagi. "Tiba-tiba jadi teringat perjuanganku di Gallipoli dulu. ANZAC, bersama Kiwi. Perang Dunia Pertama, ingat?" Australia mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, seperti ingin menembak ke arah kaca, "Ingat, 'kan? _Tschuu_! _Duessh_!" tembakan jarinya juga berefek suara.

Mata Vietnam merendah. "Tapi Turki bukan seratus persen Timur Tengah. Negara itu transbenua. Ada sisi Eropa di dalamnya."

"Oh, _man_ , tak jauh-jauh beda, 'kan?"

"Beda." Jawabannya kasar, tetapi matanya tetap mendelik saat menunggu respons.

"Iya, iya," dengus Australia pura-pura. "Aku mengalah. Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah di satu hal."

"Sebutkan. Biar kutantang."

"Aku naksir kamu dan aku tak akan menyerah."

Lengang. Keramaian ruang kerja tak bisa menjadi masalah untuk Vietnam.

"Serius, Nona."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> * **Zappu**. satu dari sekian banyak elemen dari astronomi Babilonia. astronomi Babilonia dikenali lewat astronomi Yunani, dan masih ada relevansinya sama astronomi zaman sekarang (karena gugus-gugus/rasi bintangnya kurang lebih sama)  
>  * **ANZAC**. australian and new zealand army corps. punya cerita sejarah perjuangan yang cukup signifikan di Pertempuran Galipolli, WWI, di Turki. pendaratan mereka di sana di tahun 1915 diperingati setiap tahun.  
> .  
>  a/n: dasar tukang modusan /bukan/ oh oke jelasin dikit soal setting, ya. ini settingnya di bandara internasional dubai. lagi2 terinspirasi dari acara di natgeo; aku naksir banget sama manajemen bandara yang superbesar itu, apalagi di bagian air traffic control-nya. riset seadanya, thanks udah baca!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> p.s.: saya ndak percaya saya nyantumin humor sebagai second genre-nya /facepalm


End file.
